I Wish I Were An Oscar Meyer Weiner
by stars shine out
Summary: Katie refuses to admit she has lost a prank war, so Travis decides to torture hin the most horrifying way. The Oscar Meyer Weiner song way. WARNING: contains a slightly horrific and extremely annoying song that will probably be stuck in your head foreve


**Summary: Katie refuses to admit she has lost a prank war, so Travis decides to torture in the most horrifying way. The Oscar Meyer Weiner song way. WARNING: contains a slightly horrific and extremely annoying song that will probably be stuck in your head forever.**

**This is the randomest story I have ever written. It's very strange, but also very funny. I hope. But look up the song on YouTube, it's a very enjoyable commercial. Okay, not really, but it's funny. And I apologize in advance for getting this slightly horrifying song stuck in your heads. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Oscar Meyer Weiner song. Unfortunately.**

"Well Katie, I think I won this prank war. Again." Said Travis pleasantly, as he looked at Katie as she was hanging upside down from a tree.

"No, you most certainly did not!" shouted Katie.

"Are you ever going to admit that I won?" asked Travis.

"Never! You can't make me say it!" Katie yelled defiantly.

A crowd was starting to form. "Oh I think I can make you say it." Said Travis deviously.

"Not without using illegal torture." Said Katie.

"Oh, I think I can make you say it by doing something perfectly legal." Said Travis, with a scheming sort of look on his face.

"What?" asked Katie boldly.

"Well there's this song…" began Travis, "called The Oscar Meyer Weiner song…"

Percy shut his eyes. "Oh gods no, Travis. Please don't sing the song!"

"I won't if Katie says I won the prank war." Said Travis simply.

"Katie, please just admit it?" asked Annabeth.

"Why?" asked Katie, still dangling above them. "It's just a song."

"Just a song?" asked Percy horrified.

"It's the worst bloody song in the world!" exclaimed Connor.

"And have you ever heard Travis sing?" asked Annabeth, mortified.

"Well… no." Katie admitted, "But it really can't be that bad."

"Oh it is." Assured Connor. "Remember the year before Katie showed up, when he sang at Christmas…"

All the campers who had witnessed the horrific event shuddered like it was a gruesome murder. "Oh come on," said Travis, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yah, actually it was." Said Annabeth.

Travis shrugged. "Anyways Katie, admit that you lost or I will sing the Oscar Meyer Weiner song."

"I won't say it." Katie said stubbornly.

At this, Travis grinned wickedly, and began to sing… "_Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner_."

An Aphrodite camper and several Apollo campers ran. Katie winced.

"_That is what I truly wish to be!_" Travis continued to sing in an extremely flat voice.

An Apollo camper broke down into tears, three Ares campers walked as fast as possible, and four Hermes campers plugged their ears. Katie's grimace grew larger and more pronounced.

"_Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener_," Travis sang loudly.

The remaining Aphrodite campers fled, along with the entire Ares cabin, Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin and Hephaestus cabin. The Athena campers covered their ears, and the Demeter cabin followed in suit. Annabeth had her hands clamped firmly over her ears, Connor was wearing a pair of earmuffs he'd pulled out of nowhere, and Percy had created a sphere of water around him to keep the sound out. Katie was hyperventilating.

"_Everyone would be in love with me!_" Travis sang. "_Oh, I'm glad I'm not an Oscar Mayer wiener!_" Travis continued to sing the second verse.

With the realization that Travis was going to sing the whole song instead of just the first verse, the Demeter cabin fled, and Katie began to scream in a banshee-like manner.

"_That is what I'd truly hate to be!_" Travis continued to sing. "_Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener_,"

The Athena cabin fled, accept for Annabeth who joined Katie in her screams. Percy, seeing her distress, sent a wave of water flying at Travis, who choked as he had been taking a breath. Katie laughed maniacally.

Seeing that Travis had been shut up, Annabeth, Percy and Connor strolled down the hill pleased, leaving only Katie to hear the last of the song; "_There would soon be nothing left of me!_"


End file.
